They Started It!
by Poop.On.Yo.Face
Summary: A short Lily and James fic, in their 2nd year and the height of their enimity. Not a love story, but they will learn a lil bit about one another along the way.


Right. I found this and decided to continue it, as I am pissed. For some reason, when Im pissed I actually write shiii-tuff Im proud of. So... umm.. go head n read.. I'll be right here.. with Bob.. say hi toBob:

:3)

Disclaimer: I own nothing claimed by J.K Rowling or Warner Brothers Inc. If they don't claim it, I'll be more than happy to give it a home :3).

-------------------

Intro--

"Oh Lils" Adela sighed, light brown hairs brushing her face. "What?" I asked irritably. "It's a good idea!" Nat frowned in concentration. "How bout we flush em!" She said, looking hopefully at Adela. Adela gave Nat an exasperated glare. "What? Lils likes the idea, don't you Lils?" I nodded ferociously. It seemed brilliant to me. "We can flush em in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so if they don't go all the way down they have to listen to Myrtle mope!" "We are not going to flush them!" Adela said, eyes widening as she realized Nat was serious. Nat and I pouted. "No! We are not flushing them Natesa!"

Nat's face contorted at the use of her full first name and I frowned, disappointed.

I **hate** boys.

My feelings towards the male half of the world is not an assumption based on anger, nor the silly antics of a teenage girl, it's an all out, full blown revulsion.

Yup. I hate em. Hate the lot of em.

Particularly _those_ boys.

Why, do you ask?

Cos they suck, that's why.

I mean, really. Who does something as stupid as this?

They do. Those particular boys are the only boys on earth who would agree to something so silly.

Well… we did too…

But that's not our fault! Not all our faults! Personally, I blame this all on dear, sweet, innocent Adela.

Addie knows she has to keep Nat and I in line. She knows Nat and I have this thirst, these little voices inside of us, commanding us to do these… imaginative… dangerous and/or completely idiotic stunts that are supposed to benefit mankind in some ridiculous way or another. Addie is constantly trying to make us see reason. It hardly ever works, and we end up dragging poor Addie along for the ride.

But it's still her responsibility to stop us before the situation gets out of hand.

And the situation definitely got out of hand

She failed. Failed her best friends in the whole world. Failure.

Of course, when I tell Adela this, she sighs exasperatedly and goes "Oh Lils". I swear the girl does not have an angry bone in that perfect little figure of hers. Not unless you steal her food. Oh no, food is holy. A building she had been piecing together brick by brick for the past 61 ¾ years could collapse at her feet right when she finished it and she'd still wear that shy smile, but let someone make off with her precious dinner and she'll start screaming bloody murder.

Not a sight most of Hogwarts is used to. We try to keep her well fed.

I, on the other hand, do not need much provoking before I start screaming my little ass off. I am the classic red head with the classic red head temper. All of Hogwarts is used to this, due to the fact that I lose my temper regularly.

Guess who provokes me into losing my temper on regular bases?

Yeah, you guessed it.

Those particular boys.

And bloody hell, they've done it again.

Nat and I are completely drenched in green goop. It is not slime, not mud, not slop (as cool of a word that is). It is goop, in all its goop-eyness, and its soaking through my bra. Eww.

Adela eyed us both, grinning despite herself. "Nice"she mumbled while picking a few strands of green and red hair off my cheek and inspecting it.Nat glared at her, pushing a- now green -curl off her forehead. "Why aren't YOU completely covered in this shit?" "Because I dont parade around the platform, singing butchered songs about the Marauders and their-" Adela coughed, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. "... anatomy." Natrolled her gray eyes, putting one dripping-with-goo arm on her dripping-with-goo hip.

"They started it!"

----

Short. Crappy. But hey, its something to write about. Review please, n some criticism would be reaaaal nice.


End file.
